Undecided
by Brewdog
Summary: Naruto is recognized by a few people as a person much earlier in his life and even Kyuubi wants to speak with him. How will that affect his life? Read to find out... Naruto is going to have skills that would make a sannin's mouth water, so if you don't like the whole "God Naruto" or whatever they call it nowadays, you don't have to read it, it's your choice


**Hey guys, it's Brewdog again. Sorry I haven't given y'all anything to read lately, but my schoolwork is, to quote a member of the Naruto cast, "troublesome". I hope you enjoy this, but I have to warn you that it will be a Naruharem fic. I don't know if I'm gonna go the "Clan Restoration Act" route or the "Girls all agree to share him because it's too difficult for him to choose any one of them" route. I also have no idea for a title, so I'd like your ideas for this story's title in the comments and what I could possibly do to make Naruto super strong and a boss like no other. Much appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is sitting in the classroom with Umino Iruka yelling at him. He's acted up again and he hides his pain that way. He pulls pranks and acts like an idiot to hide the agony he's been in for his entire life. He is eight years old and is looking down at the ground, ashamed of his last prank of putting ink bombs in the ladies' locker-room and planted them where they would do lots of damage and cover the most women with the black ink. Iruka softens his voice and expression as he sees a familiar pain in the young blonde's blue eyes.

"You've got to stop doing this, Naruto-kun. I thought you wanted their approval? If so, you need to stop putting on that stupid act of yours", he says and Naruto's eyes widen as the other man smiles at him kindly.

"H-how did you find out? W-was there a chink in my mask?", he asks and Iruka shakes his head with a sad smile.

"I've been placed in a similar situation, ya know? I can read your every expression and sympathize with you because I've felt that same pain at one point or another", he says and Naruto looks down once more, ashamed to have tried to hide his true feelings from his most trusted sensei (teacher/mentor).

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), Iruka-sensei", Naruto says under his breath and a young Yamanaka Ino runs in, early as usual, and sees a sad Naruto.

She decides to keep to herself and not bother the young boy while he's being lectured. "Ohayo (Good morning), Iruka-sensei", she says softly and Iruka nods at her in response while he grins at Naruto.

"You've really got to stop pulling your pranks, Naruto-kun, I know what you're going through and this isn't the right path", he says and Naruto puts up his mask, a huge grin on his face.

"Hai (Yes or Yes, sir), Iruka-sensei! I know that now! I have to get the people's acknowledgment if I wanna be Hokage!", he yells, his fist clenched and his eyes holding a fake determination, though no one has caught that it was so obviously fake. Ino giggles at him softly and he turns to look at her, a blush on his cheeks and a fake irritation playing on his face.

"Oi! (irritated way of saying "Hey!") What are you laughing at, eh?!", he asks angrily and she shakes her head. He sighs and walks out as quickly as possible to avoid any further embarrassment at the hands of this girl.

Iruka laughs as he leaves the room, 'He's got it bad for her, he'd better act soon before she gets a crush on some other boy like young girls often do around this age', he muses to himself as Naruto approaches the women from before with a guilty look in his downcast eyes.

"A-ano sa (he's stuttering the words for "Excuse me")...", he starts and they all turn to see a cute, little eight year old, realizing a second later that it's just the Kyuubi (Nine tails) brat and they glare at him. "G-gomen nasai... I-I'm very sorry I planted those ink bombs... M-my punishment is left up to you...", he says and they all grin at each other, all knowing what the others were thinking, except for Ichiraku Ayame, the daughter of shop owner, Ichiraku Teuchi.

She took pity on this cute child and didn't think he deserved to be hurt for being a kid for once in his eight year long life. She is twelve and is significantly taller than him, so, when she approaches him, she has a whole head above him. "It's alright, Naruto-kun, just don't do it again, okay?", she asks with a reassuring look in her eyes and he blinks a few times, trying to understand that there was someone in the village other than Iruka that didn't want to kill him.

"N-nani (He's asking "What?")?", he asks, afraid he misheard her, but she just smiles at him brightly and he blushes hard. "I-I promise I'll never pull another prank", he says, his head hung and his eyes downcast while the older girl smiles at him.

The other girls glare and growl in their throats at her, "Kyuubi bitch", one says, "Demon lover", another says. They all crack their knuckles and throw a punch at her, but Naruto catches it, having basic taijutsu (hand to hand combat) training from the academy.

"You can do whatever you want to me... But anyone who sticks up for me is off limits!", he yells, his eyes a fiery red and his voice husky and mysteriously dark. His grip on the girl's hand tightens and she squeals in pain and yanks it away. They run off scared and he returns to normal, Ayame approaching from behind to thank him.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun", she says and he shakes his head.

"No, thank _you_. If you hadn't stepped in, they would've killed me or nearly killed me, at least", he says and she smiles as she thinks about how she could help someone so strong in such a simple way.

"I'm glad I could help such a cute ninja wannabe. Be sure to visit the shop and we'll serve you half price for what you've done for me today, Naruto-kun", she says teasingly and leaves a kiss on his cheek as she walks away.

Iruka pats him on the shoulder lightly and smiles, "That was a good thing you've just done, Naruto-kun. Apologizing means taking responsibility and that means growing up. Growing up is a key part of becoming a shinobi (ninja) of Konoha (shortened way of saying "Village hidden in the Leaves")", he says and Naruto smiles in return.

"That was nothing, Iruka-sensei! I'm so strong, I bet I could even take you on!", he yells and Iruka laughs, Ayame watching from an alley secretly as she giggles at him one last time before walking away, still thinking about the eight year old.

Naruto ran into a bit of trouble on the way home as the husbands and fathers of the "victims" were there and they were out for blood. He let them have their revenge and did what he usually did, kept getting back up no matter how many hits he had to take.

He suddenly goes from standing shakily in the village to standing shakily in front of the Kyuubi's cage in his mindscape. He sees blood red eyes glaring at him and an evil grin and he stumbles backwards, falling into the ankle-deep water that's accumulated in the sewer-like area. "N-nani? Y-you're Kyuubi, a-aren't you?", he asks and trembles all the while. His response is a nod and it grins even wider, even emitting a little laugh that sounds dark and evil.

"That's right, gaki, I'm Kurama (it's name is Kurama), Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the reason the villagers hate you and want you dead. Yondaime sealed me away in your stomach when I was on a rampage eight years ago and I've been in here ever since. You were just a newborn when he sealed me away, so it's no real mystery why they beat you on your birthday. I'm sorry for causing you so many problems and so much pain", it says in a slightly softer tone and Naruto looks up at it with unsure eyes, however they no longer hold fear.

"You don't have to be sorry... It's fine", he says, a smile on his face and a confidence in his eyes that Kurama couldn't help but recognize.

"It's not alright, kit (small fox), I've caused you eight years of pain and I want to make up for it somehow... What if I show you my true form and let you come to me whenever you want to confide in me and I'll listen to everything and anything you have to say? Does that sound alright? I promise I'll be nice to you, Naruto-kun", it says, a feminine tone at the end when it said his name.

He smiles and nods happily, his eyes closed and, when they open, he sees a beautiful woman of about sixteen standing in the bars. Her hair is dark red along with her eyes and she has nine tails with red fur flowing behind her. She is wearing a beautiful white sundress and a kind smile.

"H-huh? You're a female? I always heard that you were a male", he says, his child-like innocence the only thing saving him from being murdered by the hands of the demon fox standing in front of him. "You're really pretty, Kurama-chan. Why would anyone be mean to someone as pretty as you?", he asks and she shakes her head, a small red tint on her cheeks from his compliment.

"I wasn't always this nice, Naru-kun, I used to be mean to everyone because my family was murdered in front of me and I never got rid of that anger. I have come to realize that I have a new family now with you", she says softly and he nods happily as he runs towards her, the bars disappearing at his command and his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

"I never had a family... I'm glad I can say that I do now, Kurama-chan! Arigatou gazaimasu (Polite way of saying "Thank you very much")!", he yells happily and she holds him tightly, bending over to kiss the top of his head gently.

'Soon, Naru-kun, soon you'll be mine to hold, if you'll have me. I just have to wait for you to grow a little older and you'll want my attention in ways you can't fathom at this moment', she thinks happily, wanting a mate that will care for her as much and as genuinely as she knows Naruto will.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, I'm gonna skip to the day of the Genin exams in the next chapter so I'd really like ideas in the comments for what kind of powers he should learn from snooping around the Namikaze estate in scrolls his dad left him before he died. Should he have a sword? If so, what kind? Will that sword have any kind of elemental affinity to make it even stronger? Anything you think of that you think is good, I'd love to hear it. Thanks in advance! Ja ne!  
**

**-Brewdog**


End file.
